Yu-Gi-Oh! and Twilight - in the future and past
by Wildfire93
Summary: It's all about a girl who finds Mr right guy in her life but she ends up having a baby girl in the mean time by a bloke named Death The Kid
1. Chapter 1

On a hot summer's eve – 16th July 1682, I become the most a beautiful baby girl with my second brother had just been born into one of the most riches and wealthiest families there was in town I am now living in at that time. The news of me and my brother's birth had soon hit the town's people so quick and so fast – it was so unbelievable for everyone to see both of us at once which we were completely new to at that time for us to be shown in public and especially in town for the entire town's people to see both of us twin children. Oh I didn't like it one single bit because everyone wanted to have a piece of me straight away and well after I was out of the house where it was all nice and warm for my liking but not physically out in the open where people could see me crying my eyes out, seeing me have my nappy changed or being feed most of the time. I completely hate being out in the open so much when I was growing up from when I was a baby but now it's all different because I'm not been shown up all the time because I was shown up by the people and my parents every now and again which isn't really fair upon me at that moment in time due to all of them making me blush really, really bad. And as for me if you are all questioning on whom I am, well my dear friends my name is Miwa Chantal Kaiba – the lass who is born into the Kaiba family and I did have four brothers: Daniel, Seto, Noah and Mokuba Kaiba. As for my brother, Noah though – he loved every single bit of being out in the open so people could see him that I hated most of all so I let know Noah capture the eyes of the town's people for once although I was the first one to be born out of both of us – I didn't even know that Noah and I were twin brother and sister till Mr. Kaiba alongside Mrs. Kaiba told me on the day of Noah's death 12 years later although I was always the only one who got that used to having three brother's around me all the time and I loved it more than anything else because I could get to play with them more than all the other kids due to the four of us minding our own business like all the other kids minded their own business even though Daniel worked with the police and became a police officer himself.

12 years later – 18th July 1694, Noah finally gave his life up for his own three siblings and for his parents. At the time of Noah's death, I was only 12 years old, Seto was only 16 years old and Mokuba was only 8 years old which didn't look good for Mokuba one single bit due to Mokuba crying – I was too and Seto was there for both me and Mokuba at that time. At the time of Noah's death, it shocked everyone so badly that Noah was only the same age as me in which wasn't really fair at all on me, Seto and Mokuba to lose a brother. It was also not fair on mine and my brother's parents either to lose a 12 year old son like this either. On the other hand I was the one that had the blame for Noah's death which was not my fault at all and there was only Mrs. Kaiba whom blamed me at that time even on the very same day. Mr. Kaiba got me out of trouble because he knew that I didn't do anything that was wrong to upset Mrs. Kaiba at all.

8 years had passed since Noah's death and funeral but on 18th July 1702, I have finally found the man of my dreams and I am 20 years old and Noah would have been the same age as me if he was still alive but I could bring him back because I knew that I could – how? I don't really know that much about it so I know that I had to do something and quick. So I went to the beach without my family although I went passed my dream man who caught the smell of my body spray that I sprayed myself in which helped me not to smell anything else due to having a scarf on at that moment in time. I never looked at him once but I did stop by the book shop and got myself some really good books to read whilst I sat on the beach wall listening to the waves crashing against the sand and the seagulls singing or calling each other. It was nice although I was sitting there ignoring everything around me till my dream boy came right over to me although I saw him then carried on reading the book in my hands whilst having my two bags either side of me – pinned really close to me. Soon after the man sat down due to wearing black and white clothing and skulls as a tie and two skull rings one for each hand when he asked me, "Excuse me, what is your name miss?"

"My name is Miwa Chantal Kaiba. Please may I ask on what your name is sir?" I replied calmly with my eyes stuck in the book I was reading at the moment in time when he noticed I wanted to read and talk at the same time which caught his attention even my own but it was nice for once. I knew he's the one I've been looking for all this time and he is the dream boy I have being dreaming about all the time I am asleep in my own bed as he said, "I am Death The Kid and it is my greatest pleasure to meet you Miwa."

"The pleasure is mine anyways because you are so cute, hot and sexy Death and besides, I like how you're dressed at the moment. It is so you and I love it also you should show me where you get your clothes because I am after some clothes like yours at the moment." I replied really calm that melted him and that was when Death realized that I am his dream girl which is really something we both actually didn't realise till later that day of course. Although I already realised but Death didn't realise that he is sitting right by the girl of his dreams at the moment and I know I'm sitting to the boy of my dreams. Until Death had realised I am the girl of his dreams, I'd already put a book mark in the beginning of a brand new chapter within the book I started to read when I saw Death's hand held out to me just for me to take it although I didn't know what to do as Death asked, "Would you like some help Miwa and would you like to say with me for a couple of weeks with your two brothers?"

"Oh yes please Death and that is so kind of you." I replied taking his hand although I put all my belongings with the book I started to read back into the bag with the new books I brought that day stood up with my bags in my one hand whist holding his hand in my other hand even both of us walked hand in hand for the first time ever although I never been out with a boy before and it will be the first if Death does ask me out – I know my answer if and when I get asked by Death himself. I will admit one thing about Death though, I love him so much – I am more willing for him to have me just to be his girl forever more than just now at the moment in time. I want to be with Death no matter what people would say about me at the moment – I am in love and I know I am at the moment but Death felt the same thing because he took me straight to his house without stopping back at my home – good job I'd packed some clothes in my bag before I left my family home. I'm going to let Mrs. Kaiba worry about me because I didn't really care on what she wanted to do to me but I knew I couldn't help being in love with Death. By the time we got to Death's home, I sat on the porch steps so that I could rest my feet and my legs from the long walk I had with Death although we both looked right at each other as Death asked, "Miwa, I want to ask you something if you don't mind me asking you at all?"

"Just say what you want to say Death. I'm sure I am not going to be offended by your question at the moment in time." I replied although I knew I was the one for him but Death knew I was the one who is so hot and sexy for him to keep even call his wife. I looked right at Death thinking about my answer to whatever question he is going to ask me although I put my bag of books into the bag I had left my family home with but I felt Death picking me up after opening the front door to his house – he actually carried me inside even closed the door with his foot and taken me to his bedroom after taking my bag off me and put it in there without me knowing about it at the time. Although I'm in a really short skirt at the moment after realising his hand is on my thigh whilst Death carried me up the stairs to his bedroom, I started to get scared on what he was about to do which I had no plan of doing with him to start with Death what so ever and that was when Death actually smiled his one face he loved most of all – his 'I want to rape you all day and night just to have your sexy body against mine' face which I really didn't recognise straight away at all so I was going to be in trouble no matter what happens. We'd sat in his bedroom walking about different things although I let him lean against me so that we didn't get into trouble with any one at all until Death leaned really close to me as he whispered into my right ear, "I want and need you to be my all time wife please Miwa? I need you with me so badly Miwa – I can't live without you in my life so please say you'll be with me?"

"I will be your girl forever Death because I love you." I whispered back begging Death to take me so I am his wife completely. Although it has four hours since I'd officially arrived at Death's family home even though Death started to rape me within his bedroom although nobody knew on what we did together when there was a sudden knock at the door Death got too excited with me right underneath him although he had way too much fun although I did not have the same amount of fun that Death has already had with my body due to nearly being in pain with what Death did to me which I felt like a toy doll for Death to have his fun with so he can get it over and done without hurting their feelings although he'd wanted me more than anything because he wanted to do so much more to me as his mother asked, "Are you coming to have your dinner Death?"

"Give me another half hour please mom?" Death asked although we both did hear on what his own mother said in agreement whilst she walked away from the door so Death and I had some more fun together with our bodies touching each other's although Death didn't want to give up on getting me pregnant – which I'm now pregnant because we didn't do it safely and Death wanted to get me excited which didn't really work although Death didn't us to have a break with this because Death kissing me so much that I never asked him for anything to eat but Death just gave me his all just to get me pregnant with his child that was about to grow inside of me. Death looked right at me lovingly five hours later even though we'd been in Death's bedroom for nine hours fully though we have been kissing each other softly and lovingly when we held each other so close to each other even Death felt my entire body and he wanted to do so much more just to me alone until he'd moved off me and he got dressed after making me moan so soft whilst he was on me and I didn't know what he was going to do next just to me alone and I just wanted to go home. I looked at right at Death with a lot of pain in my eyes and my heart broke whilst it thudded inside my body as Death asked, "Do you want me to bring you anything to eat up to you baby?"

"Yes please my sexy baby – I'll eat anything you will give me to be honest with you at the moment in time Death and don't bother saying boo because I just want you to surprise me." I replied although sat in his bed with him behind me but I did move for him to get off his bed to fetch something to eat for both of us whilst I waited for him to come back of course, I knew I love Death that much that he'd done us both a sandwich for us to eat before we had some sleep together – on our own and before I was taken home to my family although Death wanted to rape me one more time before leaving me alone. Death didn't just rape me once but he did twice before leaving me on my own even though we'd sneaked into my family home so that we can get into my bedroom without being caught by anyone in the house at the moment which was easy for me and not for Death at all because I didn't want to get caught sneaking him into the house with nobody looking or watching me do it at the time. Altogether, Death raped me three times since we'd met at the sea front which gave me an adventure for once in my life but I didn't want to be left alone without Death being around to be there for me to cuddle up to every day and night. Death saw the look on my face because he then knew I needed him more than being with my family although I got him to hide under my bed when my mother walked in to see if I was ok due to got being around nearly all day. My mother and I looked at each other as Mrs. Kaiba asked, "Are you ok Miwa? When did you get home?"

"I'm fine mom and I haven't got back all that long. I've been back about ten minutes." I replied quickly showing Mrs. Kaiba out of my bedroom so I can get some sleep although Death managed to get out the window just to go home till the police caught him and that was when the police knocked the door so I'd locked my bedroom door with me and my mother outside of it although I called to everyone else that I'd get the door. Soon after I'd open the door Death stood there with the police behind him although we'd looked at each other with sad face's when my mother got to the door. The police explained why there were at the house as Mrs. Kaiba asked, "Why is young boy here with you then?"

"I was caught fleeing from a bedroom window to someone's house madam. I was also caught fleeing from this direction because the police thought I broke into your home and I told them I didn't take anything from you or your family madam." Death explained honestly and I knew he was after I brought him in with the police following behind Death and myself whilst my mother closed the door although I'd took him into my bedroom even locked us both inside and nearly scolded Death for what he did but I kissed him instead 'cause I nearly lost Death altogether like I did by losing my twin brother, Noah. So I explained to Death that my twin brother had died 8 years ago and Noah would have been 20 years old only if my twin brother was still alive. Soon after I explained about Noah when both Death and I heard a thud from a nearby room and we both rushed to the bedroom on the end of the landing although I called to everyone to come quickly just in case somebody did break in.

Death and I were the first to arrive in the end bedroom that belong to my father because he'd always studied in there without fail and without being disturbed by anyone else but I noticed my father's body lying on the floor and unable to move. I rushed straight over to give Mr. Kaiba a nudge to wake up but he didn't move his head nor did he wake up – that was up till I had started to scream and I could not move away from my father's dead body that was lying there on the floor of his study room that I liked to call as an office that Mr. Kaiba always used to keep ever so clean when I brought my beloved father something to eat and drink due to working so hard that he was unable to finish on what he'd started to begin with and I used to help him out too because Mr. Kaiba let me sit in the same room as him so I was there to help out when my help was needed most of all. Death came straight over to me so he could move me well out of the way of the police so they can do their work whilst I cried my eyes and heart out due to my father lying dead in front of me like my father was doing at the moment in time and there was no way I was going to get my own father back at all as I asked sobbingly, "Please don't say he's dead? Please don't tell me my father is dead? Can someone bring him back to life? Please get him back to life? Please find out who did this to him? Please find the person and him or her in jail? Please help my father?"

"Miwa, calm down for me please? We'll find out if your father is dead or not so try not to worry about him for now baby." Death assured me whilst I burst into even more tears than I already was and one of the police offer's checked for my father's pulse but didn't get a pulse to say my father's still alive. I recognized the other police officer who tried to pull me and Death apart with Seto helping him just to keep me away from Death because I knew it was Daniel my eldest brother I've got besides having Seto and Mokuba being my other two brother's when we didn't want to be parted. Death and I looked right at each other before Death was taken down to the police station as I sobbed, "Death didn't do it because he was with me at the time of my father's murder. If you police officers don't believe me, you both can ask Death yourselves."

"Is this true of what my sister is saying at the moment in time sir?" Daniel asked Death although I'd tried to get myself calm again whilst Seto managed to grab hold of me which I started to struggle to get out of at the time though Daniel asked Seto to leave me alone and not to grip me too tight at my wrists although I had my father's study room that he'd left me whilst he was alive although Mrs. Kaiba thought the room would go to two of my brother's but she saw the not that my father left. Whilst my mother read the note to herself – I struggled to get out of Seto's grip after being separated from Death when my mother told Seto to let me go although Death and Daniel saw I was trying to get myself free although Daniel told Seto not to grip me too tight and I broke both my wrists trying to break myself free. Daniel turned to Death for an answer as Death said in agreement, "I was with Miwa at the time of Mr. Kaiba's murder. Both Miwa and I heard a thud from in here and we both rushed in here to see him lying there on the floor – Miwa rushed over at that point. She screamed when realised that Mr. Kaiba wasn't going to wake up nor move so I moved her out of the way till all of you came in and tried to get me away from Miwa. I was only calming Miwa down because she was upset and there is no way I would hurt a girl like Miwa at all due to being her friend."

"It's true Daniel about Death and I being friends because I can trust him like I can trust my own three brothers and Noah – that is if Noah was still alive right now. Noah would not have forced me and Death apart if he'd saw me crying my eyes and heart out of me but he'd comfort me like Death did." I commented before anyone else said anything else. I soon looked at Mrs. Kaiba because she was so mad at me for telling the truth because she wanted me to lie to Daniel which I knew that Daniel knew I wouldn't actually tell a lie to him, Seto, Mokuba or Death nor my father and Noah if they were still alive right now. I knew I was in too much pain to get my fingers moving although Daniel called for back–up and a doctor to sort me out even to conform about Mr. Kaiba being dead when Mrs. Kaiba grabbed me where I'm still in pain with both my wrists which she grabbed my right wrist made me shout and yell in pain due to Mrs. Kaiba grabbing my right wrist although I'd pulled against her which made my right arm go out of its socket as I shouted to Daniel, "DANIEL COME AND HELP ME PLEASE!?"

"I'm coming and try not to get hurt little sister?" Daniel asked calling to me although my right arm came out of its socket which I felt twice which was not good at all 'cause I am now in so much pain which is so unbelievable and I couldn't cope with the pain whilst I was dragged and pulled to the kitchen with Daniel trying to get me out of Mrs. Kaiba's grip although he'd nearly got hit by Mrs. Kaiba himself. I told Daniel to get the doctor to me quickly when Daniel nodded and told me that he would after he'd found out where I was taken. Daniel knew which doctor just to send to me whose name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen – I heard from Daniel that Carlisle is a really good doctor for me to be sorted out by for once when Mrs. Kaiba pinned my right arm to the work surface with a very sharp knife which hurts more alongside the pain within both my wrists and my right arm. Although it wasn't good for Daniel to see on what was happening to me at the moment in time only because my eldest brother had to leave me alone with Mrs. Kaiba and Daniel had to get Death to actually look after me whilst waiting for Daniel to come back with a doctor and some of his mates to help me, Death and Daniel out to remove Mrs. Kaiba out of the room so I can get seen and sorted out by the doctor. I started to get mad and I sent Death to get Daniel and the team that Daniel is putting together at the moment but once Death was out the room, Mrs. Kaiba then had her medication off me – I went fully mad and I went into a mouse for no reason and it was only because for me being a mouse I didn't need my arms or my hands but my tail which I used to get my right arm free which didn't help so I got the all the tissues I could find with the use of my tail well after I had knocked Mrs. Kaiba out with one swing of my hips to get my tail in motion. I soon calmed back down so I was my normal self again when Death got back with Daniel and the team that Daniel had with him followed in behind Death but I was still pinned to the work surface although I tried to keep the tissues dry as much as I could but I didn't do it that well of course because the tissues soaked up my blood which did help. I looked right at Daniel and all the people came flooding in although I focused back on Daniel more than anything else as Daniel assured me, "It's ok little sister because these are all my friends. You will be in safe hands of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Melissa, get mine and my little sister's mother out of here please? Darren, give my little sister and Death your company with two other's whilst Carlisle is sorting my little sister out please? Can three others help Melissa move mine and my little sister's mother into living room and keep her there until I get into there with the sergeant please?"

"Yes sir and we'll do our best for you, your sister and Death sir." The team replied quickly which surprised me really quickly which made me and Death feel really safe at the moment in time when Daniel showed Carlisle straight to me although I couldn't even look at my arm so Death, Darren and two other officer's kept me off the pain that I'm in at the moment in time. I felt the doctor's hand on my right shoulder Carlisle asked me, "Excuse me ma'am – all I want to do is just to make sure that you are Miwa Chantal Kaiba, sister to Police officer Daniel Alexander Kaiba?"

"Yes I am Miwa Chantal Kaiba, sister to Police Officer Daniel Alexander Kaiba. And you must be the doctor that Daniel was on about, Doctor Carlisle Cullen – am I correct on that?" I replied calm but scared at the same time although Carlisle smiled right at me which made me feel at ease and I smiled back at Carlisle in confidence. Daniel asked Darren to pull up a chair to for me to sit down in so that I had some kind of comfort which happened straight away although Darren didn't like it but I turned to Darren and I asked nicely which Darren said to Daniel, "I like your sister because she so more politer than you Dan. I wish I had your sister at the moment in time and not Melissa – no offense to Melissa or nothing but Miwa is really cute and polite."

"Thank you so much for saying that Darren because that is really sweet of you; it is really nice of you to say something nice for me to hear. At least I'm appreciated by Darren at the moment Dan and besides I wish you could come back home so I'm not going to be attacked by mother. Oh, you better go and sort mother out with the sergeant right now Dan." I said in agreement with what Darren said which made Darren feel happy although Carlisle asked me if it was ok just for me bite into something which I was fine with although I wanted to hold Death's hand but I can't due to having no feeling in my left hand at all. I could not even close my eyes once Daniel was gone and out of the room and well after Darren had put something thick into my mouth and tied it at the back of my head so I can bite it when Carlisle just kept telling me to be really brave for him. I nodded at once although Carlisle had everyone else talking and encouraging me to be brave even though I was soon in tears because I couldn't even get myself dressed anymore which wasn't fair. Carlisle took one look at me realising something wasn't right when I looked at Carlisle right in his eyes as Death said, "Miwa's wrists and right arm are out of place Carlisle. What will you do about it?"

"Thank you for reminding me Death. I'll get that sorted when I get Miwa to the hospital so I can get her wrists and her right arm x–rayed whilst she's there. Go and warn Daniel and his two brothers where Miwa is going to be please Lexy? Lexy, please tell Daniel that Miwa is with me and to ask for me when he gets to the hospital with his brothers?" Carlisle replied as Lexy went to do what Carlisle has told her to do although I knew that Mrs. Kaiba would be held in case she is a suspect to the murder of Mr. Kaiba although I nearly died because of my own mother. Although I knew that my mother was going into the custody due to being a suspected and almost killing me which never happened in the first place because I knew that I was going to be ok to having Daniel about with his mates. But I soon went to the hospital with Carlisle helping me in and out of the car which wasn't a big bother to me one single bit at all. Soon after arriving at the hospital, nearly all the staff came swarming out to give Carlisle a hand with me being Carlisle's patient although I gone really quiet about what was going on and what was happening at the moment in time. I didn't know what to do or what to even say so I'm better off letting Carlisle do all the talking and fill the people in due to what had happened to me and I would be under Carlisle's care for the time being. I wished I had Carlisle to be my doctor permanently so that I don't have to see a different doctor every single time I go to the hospital just to be check over with my wrists and my right arm but Carlisle soon told me that he'd be there for me if I needed his help with anything at all which I was happy about at the moment in time and I'm so glad that I was told by Carlisle himself more than any of the other doctors at the moment in time. I got that depressed with waiting although it was really strange too because of Carlisle's family being supportive due to what Carlisle is doing and I could tell that Carlisle is always supporting his family no matter what they all wanted to do for their future. I looked right at the little girl of the newest couple in the Cullen family although I just glanced right at her every ten minutes to find out what she was up too when her parents noticed I was glancing every ten minutes just to keep an eye on her for them although her father came up to me. I looked right at him scared and I didn't know what to do as Carlisle kindly said in assurance, "Edward, please leave Miwa alone? She is only keeping an eye on Renesme for you and Bella. Miwa isn't going to hurt anyone at the moment in time, will you Miwa?"

"Oh hell no and there is no way I'm doing that as long as I'm going to get out of here later on today or first thing tomorrow Carlisle. Please get me out of this horrid pain Carlisle?" I replied quickly to shock Edward into surprise although Renesme came right over to me and Edward with Bella not to fair behind Renesme. Renesme and I looked at each other – I smiled first right at Renesme so that she knew that I wasn't going to hurt her then Renesme smiled right back at me which Carlisle and his family with Bella and Edward knew that Renesme and I are going to get along with each other really well which is nice for once. There was no mistake as to what Renesme and I had something in mind which sound kinda funny to me because I knew that I was going to have fun with the Cullen family so much and there is no way that I am going to be pulled away from them because I know that the Cullen family are going to be a second family to me and I rather be hanging around them more than I'd be hanging around home although. That was when I did start to worry about Death a lot. So Carlisle never knew all of my thoughts because I managed to tell the mind reader that my thoughts are private and not to be told to anyone else. Soon after Edward got back to the rest of us with Carlisle, Renesme and I got talking already although the rest of the Cullen family chased everything else up whilst I sat waiting to be sorted out by Carlisle. I felt more at ease with Renesme although I had a ring that sat on my right hand that I'd brought myself and I looked right at it realising that I can give it to Renesme so that we can remind ourselves of a special friendship that both of us are going to have and I can sense it between both of us girls already due to having a really good chat with each other as Renesme asked me, "What is the matter Miwa? Is there something wrong? Do you feel ok and do you want anything to eat?"

"Nothing is wrong and nothing is the matter with me part from being in pain. I feel a little ill and I am hungry but I just realised about the ring that is sitting on my right hand that I brought myself when my father was alive and I never took it of my hand. Renesme, can you do me the favour by taking my ring off my right hand please?" I replied although Renesme took the ring off my right hand and waited for me to say give her next instructions but I surprised Renesme that quickly even though I looked right at Edward for permission to give Renesme the ring that was on my right hand just to say that both his daughter and I are friends forever. Edward nodded at once to say that he agrees to my kind of thinking and I knew it was going to please Renesme a lot when Renesme asked, "What do you want me to do now Miwa?"

"I want you to try it on Renesme. Can you look after my ring if I give to you as a present?" I replied with a friendly smile on my face that Renesme notice straight away when Carlisle, Edward and I saw Renesme's face beamed brightly although Carlisle started with my left wrist so I wouldn't know notice. I did notice because I felt the pain and there was no way I wanted to keep the scream in but I had to due to Edward putting a thick clothe in my mouth which made me look at him like I was going to kill him which I wasn't even going to bother doing at the moment in time. Emmett and Rosalie were the first ones to be back with Bella although I heard Emmett howl in laughter after I looked at him which Edward moved Renesme away due to seeing me looking at Emmett really mad which something was up with me and it didn't look good from how he saw my attitude changed really quickly. Renesme promised me that she'd look after my ring so Bella took a photo of Renesme with it on that quickly whilst I had the ring Death gave me around my neck before I left my family home although Rosalie told Emmett to look at my face which he did when Emmett suddenly asked, "What is the matter with Miwa this time? Did I do something wrong to upset her or something?"

"Yes Emmett and just say you're sorry quickly because I want Miwa to stay calm. The reason the thick clothe was in Miwa's mouth was because I don't want her to scream the hospital down for it to be rebuilt. It is my fault Miwa and I am sorry that the thick clothe went into your mouth but I need you to bite it because I am going to sort your right arm and you right wrist out now." Carlisle responded although I nodded at once although without taking my eyes off of Emmett which I felt more pain after Esme turned up with Alice and Jasper. My family and Death came with Esme, Alice and Jasper to see how I was holding up but Edward filled them all in on what happened so far but another doctor put my bottom of my left arm into a cast just to help Carlisle out for once which was nice although it felt like I was having some attention though although the rest of the Cullen family soon went so that I was left alone whilst Carlisle sorted my right arm out whilst watching the other doctor do my bottom of my left arm. I could help but look right at Death and my three brothers like I did although Daniel was happy enough that his little sister is being sorted out for once. Seto noticed there was something odd about me although it did actually bug Seto out completely and Mokuba noticed something bugged Seto big time when Mokuba pointed it out to Daniel. Seto looked right at Daniel and Mokuba wondering what was going on when I looked at Carlisle and Carlisle looked back at me knowing I wanted to talk alone without the boys being around me at the moment in time and there was no way that was going to happen as Daniel asked Seto, "Listen Seto you need to spit it out on what is wrong with you? Do you want me to sort it out for you or not?"

"Why doesn't Death tell you? He's done something to Miwa and I know that because her baby face has completely gone and there is no way I'm not have my sister being around men you will get her to do their dirty work in their own homes." Seto replied annoyed which made me clap eyes with Daniel's and I knew I'm in trouble because of what's said by Seto at that moment in time when Death kept silent at the same that Mokuba did which was not good and I kept silent due to what was said thanks to Seto although I silently cried my eyes and my heart out due to Seto knowing without me telling him anything about what Death did to me at his house that day as Carlisle asked, "Doctor Hayden, please take Seto and Mokuba to the cafe' area? Keep your eye on them please?"

"Yes Doctor Cullen. Come on you pair and I buy you both a drink ok?" Doctor Hayden replied taking Seto and Mokuba away although Carlisle put Daniel and Death into another room for them pair to talk so Carlisle could talk to me alone. When all four of the boys were out of the way and after Carlisle had got me into the staff room so that nobody was going to listen to what I was going to say in complete confidence to Carlisle at the moment in time as Carlisle asked me, "Miwa, I want you to tell me what happened between you and Death please?"

"Death took me to his home so that we could talk to each other in his bedroom although he'd locked the bedroom door and the next minute I knew was that I got raped by Death. I didn't know I was going to be raped until it was actually too late. I don't even know what to do if and when baby inside me decides to grow and develop for me to give birth to it after nine months has ended. What I want to know is that how did Seto know that my baby face had gone? Can Edward tell you what I'm thinking please Carlisle? I can't think of anything else at the moment." I explained to the best of my memory and Carlisle actually understood me because he knew that I tried to remember to the best of my ability so that I could try to see it clearly. Carlisle called Edward back to the hospital and managed to get the rest of the information that I couldn't get to tell Carlisle which both of them looked at me although I burst right into tears whilst I nodded in agreement and saying that it's true. I knew I needed Edward to be in the conversation because he could tell Carlisle the rest of the information that I couldn't tell on my own without being too upset like I was at the moment in time. Daniel found the three of us in the staff room with Death although I didn't say anything which moved Daniel move to me after seeing my face and I was embraced by my eldest brother when Carlisle and I thanked Edward for helping out to get the rest of the information out which helped Daniel out because it was recorded. I looked at Death for almost an hour when Edward directed my attention straight to my eldest brother as Daniel asked, "Miwa, please promise me that you will not get raped again?"

"I promise it will not happen again Daniel." I sobbed when Daniel and I hugged each other whilst I was still crying but the thing was I still a virgin at the moment in time because I hadn't had the baby fully yet. I decided to keep it because there was no way that I was going to be raped again because I married Death in secret. Death whispered if I wanted him for real and I said yes after Seto and Mokuba found all of us together in the staff room but also heard Death asking me to marry him although Death and I decided to use the ring around my neck as my engagement ring. Carlisle, Edward and my three brothers didn't complain about Death and I being married to each other in secret but when I realised that someone would complain and that person was Mrs. Kaiba herself. Mrs. Kaiba is going to be the only one who did complain because she found us all and on hearing what was said about me and Death although we all didn't notice that she was there in the door way to the staff room due to being really quiet also shocked on what she had heard with her own ears because it should be patient confidentiality on what Death and I were saying to Carlisle and Daniel at the moment in time. But when everyone except for mine and my brothers mother had forgiven Death for what he did to me as Mrs. Kaiba roared, "I AM NOT HAVING SOMEONE WHO HAS KILLED THE FATHER TO MY FOUR LIVING CHILDREN MARRY MY ONLY DAUGHTER THAT IS STILL ALIVE TO BE KILLED LIKE HER FATHER WAS!? THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING A MURDER IN MY FAMILY SO YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM THAT HORRID BOY RIGHT NOW MIWA!? THERE ARE BETTER BOYS OUT THERE FOR YOU TO MARRY AND NOT TO A MURDER LIKE THAT YOUNG LAD THAT YOU WANT TO BE WITH AT THE MOMENT IN TIME AND I AM NOT LETTING YOU WASTE YOUR LIFE AROUND HIM AT ALL!? YOU BOTH BETTER MOVE AWAY FROM EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET THE POLICE INVOLED FOR ONCE!?"

"SHOUT UP MOTHER!? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BOSS ME ABOUT ANY MORE BECAUSE I AM MARRYING DEATH WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!? DEATH DIDN'T KILL FATHER BECAUSE I WAS WITH DEATH THE WHOLE TIME AND I WOULD HAVE KNOW IF IT WAS DEATH BECAUSE I WOULD NOT HAVE SAID YES TO MARRYING HIM IN WHICH I AM DOING!? I DID SAY YES TO DEATH SO THAT MEANS I AM HIS GIRL FOREVER UNTIL I DIE WITHOUT BEING KILLED BY SOMEONE LIKE YOU!?" I roared back louder than Mrs. Kaiba did which made her back away and my three brothers were proud to see me do it for once for the four of us siblings because it's true due to what I said to her. I wasn't going to let my own mother run my life which I am capable of doing on what I wanted to do my own and choose my dream love – which I did do because I stood right by him which I knew that made Mrs. Kaiba really, really **mad** big time. By the time Mrs. Kaiba walked up to me in whom I got completely surrounded by the people that knew me for the whole of my life and knew me within a day which back Mrs. Kaiba off completely because there was no way she was going to get to me to hurt me for good although I got hugged by Death due to my left wrist with my right arm and my right wrist in casts which isn't really fair at all because I wanted to hug Death back too but I knew I couldn't due to the casts I've got on at the moment in time that are strapped up to my neck at the moment in time which wasn't really good or fair for me though. After Mrs. Kaiba left us all in the staff room, Carlisle turned to me so that Carlisle reassured himself that I was ok after being protected by everyone although my three brothers stood right by me and Death. I looked right at Carlisle scared on what was going to happen when Esme sat me down with her and everyone else by me although I watching Carlisle kneel down to save me straining my neck as Carlisle assured me, "Miwa, I want to not to worry about your mother. I asked Daniel to get her arrested after she'd left us and the hospital. Do you want us as the Cullen family to move into your family home to look after you and your siblings?"

"Yes please Carlisle because I need my baby sister to be looked after and I'll ask the people who built the Kaiba family home to get the house extended for you and your family so that you all can do whatever you wanted to do in the rooms that are going to be dedicated to you as the Cullen family. It will be nice to have two families under one roof for once." Daniel agreed with me, Seto and Mokuba agreeing with our eldest brother – who is a police officer of course. Although I felt like I was a fool for not telling my three brothers anything about what happened between me and Death but all of us forgot about it which wasn't a problem for us although Mrs. Kaiba did get arrested of course because of killing my father in the end due to confessing that she murdered Mr. Kaiba like she did without anyone knowing about it till the very day she'd broke my right arm and put a knife into it so that I felt a lot of pain that was coursed in one hour of my father being killed. I'd never forgive Mrs. Kaiba for what she actually did to Mr. Kaiba because there was no way I would believe Mrs. Kaiba's words if she gets out of prison to see me get married of course but she isn't going to be there. When I finally got all of Mrs. Kaiba's belongings together – I put them into a house where she'd not find the family home again because she now lived abroad so she was well away from me and my siblings forever and I know that there is defiantly no way Mrs. Kaiba is going to ever see her grandchildren after what she did to Mr. Kaiba and nearly killing me because Mrs. Kaiba isn't going to lay her hands on me, my brothers or my friends. I was the only one to notice that it has gone that peaceful for all of us because I knew that my three brothers, Death and I were safe due to having the Cullen family with us and now we all had visitors – the Quileute Tribe whom joined forces to help the Cullen family out before when they all nearly got into a fight with the main clan over in Rome, Italy. I was going to study the history on the Cullen family and the Quileute Tribe at once which lasted me for a while. It was going to take me months to get it all done for me to surprise everyone but I surprised Esme on how quickly I started doing it after I had the casts off both my arms two months later due to me heading right into my father's study room although Esme, Alice and Rosalie helped me get the books I needed off the shelves and getting most of the information that I needed but all three of them left me until I called all three of them for help again or I yelled for Emmett and Jasper with two or three of the boys out of the Quileute Tribe to help me out on getting more books and putting the books I had out away.

I practically had help off the Cullen family and the Quileute Tribe altogether on getting the books that I needed and putting the books back too which is really good until two lawyers and prosecutors came over to the Kaiba and the Cullen family home although the house is a base for the Quileute Tribe although half the Cullen family helped Emily (the wolf girl) out in the kitchen. Daniel and I spoke to the two lawyers and prosecutors in my study room and the one lawyer had her younger sister and cousin with her at the time although all eight of us got talking to each other although I was still busy doing my research when all seven of them saw what I did in a short amount of time which was really impressive and I did shock all seven of them because on how much research I did on the Cullen family and the Quileute Tribe. I'm a quick at typing on the computer and I knew that I was going to get my research done no matter how long it took me to get it completed – I was going to get a lot of information on the Cullen family and the Quileute Tribe pulled together into one big **Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation** which has helped me out a lot because there was a lot of facts and really good points for both the Cullen family and the Quileute Tribe that wasn't seen from both sides before so it was best to get all the facts typed up but I had so much fun doing **Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation** because I put a lot of information and video's into it that may last so many days. But overall, I knew that my very own and first **Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation** was going to surprise everyone completely and I knew it would in my own way. Everyone notice on how I got so involved with my homework although Quil and Emmett let me sit on their shoulders so I can get all the recording done over a series of days and I numbered the recordings as day 1, day 2, etc – it did help because I had the date on each recording so I knew that each one was a different day although I said which day it was on the recording itself which helped me out big time when it came to getting the **Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation** together and getting the recordings on the** Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation** too because everyone was a big help to me and they all meant a lot to me as friends and family. I watched video's that my mother had taken before my father and Noah had given their lives up - just for me and my three brothers at the moment in time; although I still miss them both like hell at though it kills me to feel so much pain every single time I watch the videos all on my own in what was my father's study room and it's still my father's study room due to me leaving it how it was left with all the books on the shelves and no mess on the floor or within the room and I always kept the room nice and clean in case something happens to bring Noah and my father back to life again.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years had passed I am now back to my normal self again with no broken wrists or arms which is good because it didn't take me that long to heal my broken bones and Carlisle was happy that I was healing really quickly for once but it wouldn't be good if I went into a comma. I never heard off Mrs. Kaiba but I had my father watching over me, my brother's and my friends although my father's spirit never bothered all of us because we were all busy doing our own thing during the day. I got that busy in my father's study room because I put my favourite sign up on the outside of the door to my father's study room that is now mine and put my father's original sign on the inside of the door for me to remind myself of him although I had pictures of me with my father, my brothers and friends everywhere although Carlisle had a study room which he called it as his office because Carlisle made me smile when he saw it with the rest of the Cullen family after they'd all seen the dedicated rooms for them and they all had a study room each as well as a bedroom to mind their own business in for once. Everything happened at once over the four years which surprised me a lot and I loved having the Kaiba family sharing a house with the Cullen family for the first time ever and I was now happy that I can get on with my life for once too.

I was that busy in my office doing my homework although I was having little breaks in between although I done reach on my families past whilst doing research on the Cullen family and the Quileute Tribe – I never came out all day which worried everyone on July 18th 1706. My brothers and Death didn't wanted to knock the door just in case I went really, really mad and crazy at them until Emmett and Rosalie knocked the door with everyone else standing a good three feet away so they could hear what's been said although I didn't answer for half hour which got everyone worried so Rosalie opened the door carefully with Emmett helping out and they both noticed where I was at that moment. Rosalie walked in so she could move out of Emmett's and everyone else's way then stood right by Emmett afterwards because she hated the smell of dogs and wolves or just the smell of the wolves – I am so not sure about that one single bit. I looked towards everyone which they all made me jump out of skin on how quiet they've been within the room waiting for me to notice that they were there that frightened me when everyone saw the horror on my face. Carlisle soon got to my side with Quil to get me steady upon my feet again as Alice assured me, "We were all worried about you at the moment in time Miwa but we'd all thought we come and see you for a change. We all didn't know if we were going to see you at all today due to you having your food in here all the time. You must have been studying really hard with the work that you're doing at the moment and we all recommend it so much Miwa. But please let us see you at least twice or three times a day for something to eat? Ain't it best to leave the door open just in case we need you for something Miwa?"

"I'm so sorry everyone. I've been in here early every morning to try and get my homework done for all of you. I try to make it as an effort to see all of you at least twice a day or three times a day. Just send me a text message to say when there is something on the table and I'll be downstairs or send Emmett or someone else to come and get me for food time and Alice it's the best I've heard so far so yes – I will leave the door open for all of you to call me if I am needed of course." I replied quiet suddenly and quickly which suddenly surprised everyone for once. I couldn't keep hiding for ever from everyone so it was best for them to see me if they all needed to do so which did help because we all called for each other's help and we'd have fun doing it of course. I so did my homework by adapting it even more although I write notes on a note pad but I recorded everything else to finish my notes of and I took pictures whilst recording everyone. At least I was on the video that we all saw together in the downstairs living room which was good – everyone except the Cullen family had something to eat and drink although I nearly got drunk as a skunk but Quil and Embry were totally drunk as skunks with me not that far behind them both with some of the other boys out of the Quileute Tribe. My three brothers went to work during the day although I had a bad hang over the next day but I soon wore it off with coffee thanks to Alice making me drink a lot of it when Alice asked if I felt better and I nodded at once to say that I am fine but I had one last can of beer and I went to bed.

On August 25th 1706, I had finished everything although I shouted with joy throw the house due to being up at 6.30am which Carlisle came to met me on the stairs with the Cullen family not that far away from him. Carlisle calmed me down and to repeat what I was shouting with joy about when I did what Carlisle had said to me and told the Cullen family that I've finished my homework at 6.50am that morning. My three brothers walked out of their rooms as Daniel asked, "Carlisle, what happened this time round? And what was with all the shouting?"

"Miwa has now completed her homework that she was doing for the past four years if you'd remember Daniel. Miwa has actually worked really hard on it none stop and Miwa should have credit for what she's done. Also we might as well see what Miwa has done for her homework." Carlisle replied straight away whilst I went and collected everything that I needed out of what was Mr. Kaiba's study room that is now my study room with help off the Cullen family that was really nice of them although my three brothers helped us out too so that everything was ready for when Daniel got home later on in the day. I was really surprised that everything got rigged up by the Cullen family so quickly although Renesme saw the look on my face and so did the rest of the Cullen family. All that was needed to be added now was my laptop to the projector but I left it on the sofa although I knew I left it there in the first place till I got to the sofa to find out that my laptop wasn't there. That made me really mad and I nearly took all my anger out on the Cullen's until Emmett dropped Daniel in it because thanks to Emmett – Daniel got caught red handed due to taking my laptop out of the room and without me knowing about it and I was that thankful to Emmett for telling me as I shouted, "DANIEL GET YOUR BACKSIDE HERE RIGHT NOW!? I HAVE BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!?"

"Miwa, what is the matter now? And what did I do to upset you?" Daniel asked looking round after walking into the living room from the kitchen. Daniel didn't even notice the look on my face until he did which made him back up to the kitchen but it didn't work because Jacob stood in the door way after hearing me shout Daniel's name. The Quileute Tribe came in without Seto, Mokuba and Death when the whole Quileute Tribe notice the look on my face and they also saw who I was staring right at Daniel. I jump over the sofa that I left my laptop on originally and walked over to Daniel after thanking Jacob for blocking the kitchen off for me as Sam asked, "Miwa, what happened and why be mad at Daniel? What did Daniel do to get you so mad in the first place?"

"Good point Sam and you can ask Daniel yourself if you wish. Oh and Daniel, where's my laptop?" I replied really annoyed which Jacob noticed it in Daniel's bag for work when Daniel denied knowing where it was at the time and I kept asking Daniel because I knew he was the last person with the Cullen family. Jacob waited till Daniel had stopped talking which made me look at Jacob because I knew he would help me at some point. Jacob saw I was looking at him which I knew something was up as Jacob asked, "Daniel, can you empty your bag out please?"

"Ok who dropped me into this?" Daniel asked as I replied, "Emmett did and I don't blame him because you were the last one in here with Carlisle and his family. Daniel, are you going to empty your bag or am I going to get Jake to empty it for you? It is your choice so make it now?"

"Fine Miwa, I will empty my bag. Believe me; I didn't put anything that belongs to you in there." Daniel replied although I snarled at my own eldest brother for the first time which made Daniel move to empty his bag in front of everyone and I saw my laptop in his bag and I couldn't even say anything to Daniel at the moment when I felt my anger rage up although I grabbed my laptop right off Daniel and matched to a nearby table to make sure everything I did over the past three years and two months was still on my laptop but I was glad I backed it all up before I put my laptop in the living room. All the girls helped me out in the kitchen whilst the boys kept an eye on Daniel as I checked my USB Pen because I knew I backed all my work up onto it which I couldn't find the **Microsoft PowerPoint** as I shouted, "THANKS A LOT DANIEL!?"

"Now what did I do Miwa? Can you at least stop shouting? What is the matter and what is wrong anyways?" Daniel asked when I turned up after the girls moved out of the kitchen so I wasn't going to hit them as I said, "THANKS A LOT FOR LOSING MY WORK I DID FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS AND TWO MONTHS!? I WAS SO EXCITED TO SHOW EVERYONE MY HOMEWORK THAT I DID AND **_YOU'VE_** DELETED IT RIGHT OFF MY LAPTOP AND THERE IS NO WAY I CAN DO IT ALL AGAIN!? I WANTED TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT I HAD SOME KNOWLEGE OF THEIR BACKGROUNDS AND NOW I CAN'T DO THAT!? I CAN'T EVEN GET IT BACK BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID DANIEL AND WHAT KINF OF BROTHER GOES AHEAD AND DELETES THEIR ONLY SISTER'S WORK THAT SHE PUT A LOT OF EFFORT, TIME, ENGERY AND SOME SLEEPLESS NIGHTS TO GET IT DONE!? I WORKED REALLY, REALLY HARD ON IT JUST TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT I AM NOT DUM, THICK AND STUPID!? IT WAS TO SHOW THAT I AM WILLING TO LEARN MORE ABOUT PEOPLES BACKGROUNDS AND I DID RESEACH BEHIND THE KIABA FAMILY TOO SO WHAT IS THE POINT IN ME SHOWING IT TO EVERYONE WHAT I HAVE WORKED ON FOR THREE YEARS AND TWO MONTHS IS NOTHING!? I REALLY DON'T LIKE IT WHEN ALL MY THINGS GET DELETED OFF MY LAPTOP FOR YOU TO USE WHILST YOU ARE AT WORK!? I DID PUT ALL YOUR STUFF ON TO A SPEAR USB PEN FOR YOU IF YOU JUST ASK FOR IT SO NOW YOU KNOW FOR FUTURE AND YOU CAN STAY OUT OF MY WAY FROM NOW ON UNTIL I AM COMPLETELY SURE THAT I AM READY TO FORGIVE YOU DANIEL!?"

I soon grabbed my stuff and went into my study room that was left to me from my father. I locked myself in there and I cried my eyes and heart out so hard – I made myself ill really bad. Carlisle knocked the door three hours after whilst my brother's where out of the house and Esme was with him because she downloaded a copy of my work soon after I had finished it because she had my permission to use my laptop although I soon let Carlisle and Esme into the room. Soon after I let Esme and Carlisle in they both realised I made myself ill due the smell coming from my office bin when Carlisle went and got a bag even bagged the bin but asked Emmett and Edward to go and by me a new office bin for me although I had a bin bag in front of me just to be sick in. Alice and Jasper rubbed my back whilst I'm still being sick in bin bags although Carlisle had to get me into my own bed so that he could get some fresh air into the room whilst Esme retrieved all my work back onto my USB Pen and onto my laptop for me. After my three brother's had finished work that day when Seto saw Carlisle walk up the stairs as Seto called to Carlisle, "Carlisle, is Miwa ok and what happened this morning?"

"Miwa had a right go at Daniel because he took Miwa's things without her knowing about it and deleted all of her work but part from that, Miwa had brought her food back up all day. She is resting at the moment because Alice got Miwa to sleep at half past three this afternoon. Miwa doesn't look to good from the last time I'd seen her and Alice has the girls with her in Miwa's room and Esme is in Miwa's office. If you want to know why Esme is in there is because she's retrieving all Miwa's stuff that Miwa had on her laptop and USB Pen. It is the only thing Esme can do for Miwa at the moment so I'll let you know when Miwa is awake. Just try not to worry about your sister for now please Seto?" Carlisle replied although Seto couldn't help but worry about his only sister that he has got at the moment. I never realised that two of my brothers worried about me for once and not all three of them because Daniel is petrified of me due to shouting at him after I shouted with joy due to completing my homework that very morning – I went from all excited to really angry and mad which was a huge difference that the Cullen family had seen in one morning and seen me being sick too – that was not good for them to see my mood swings change that rapidly but it never helped me really due to all my mood swings changing all the time without me realising about it to start with but it was a first that I didn't know about my mood swings going that rapid before. Carlisle kept a close eye on me in case anything had gone wrong due putting a lot of wires into me so I wasn't going to move about much until I wanted a shower or a bath of course which Carlisle would stop everything and let me have a really good wash – which I didn't want to smell really horrible when I got a hug off my brothers. Carlisle brought my brothers into my bedroom whilst all the Cullen family were in there although Esme managed to get all my belongings that were on my computer and USB Pen back safely which I was happy about. It was a good job that Carlisle got my brothers to see me whilst I am wide awake – Esme pointed out to me that quick which I managed to stop what I was doing although I was playing a video game with Renesme although Renesme was good enough to wait till my brothers had finished talking to me so both of us girls could get back to the game that we were playing before my three brothers had turned up and Daniel said he was that sorry – he didn't take any more of my stuff again or deleted my work off my computer for me to be mad at my eldest brother again. I accepted Daniel's apology at once so that I wasn't going to annoy him too much which was a nice thing for me to do for Daniel although I looked at my baby brother due to knowing that something was on his mind at that moment as Mokuba asked, "How long will you be able to start moving around the house Miwa? It would be nice if you could come with us on days out if you wanted?

"It will depend if Carlisle will let me move about the house and let me go on days out Mokuba. I am only allowed to go to the bathroom and that's about it really. I must do as I am told by the doctor which is Carlisle at the moment. We'll see about a day trip out together as a group because I don't want to much attraction to the Cullen family because I know what they are and I am not going to spill it out till you three as my brothers have realised for yourselves like I did. Also I know what Leah and the boys are with Leah and Emily without saying or slipping out of my mouth so the people that us four as siblings know at the moment in time – I know a lot more too them than you three as my brothers." I replied although I looked at Edward knowing he knew what I was on about – the Cullen family knew that I knew what they all are and I knew that they are going to trust me on not to tell anyone that the Cullen family are really strong and tough vampire's and the Quileute Tribe are strong and tough wolves that I know too at the moment in time. I know where to go and who to turn too if I needed help to completely out run an emery vampire really bad and quick then I know who to call straight away so I can get out of the way or stand by someone that can get me off the sense with Renesme if both of us are in danger so the Cullen family and the Quileute Tribe got me to say an oath which I repeated so well that both sides shared me although Carlisle wanted me moving just before I am fully recovered but Carlisle made sure I ain't breaking or destroying anything that was an heir loom to everyone in their own families that they want to keep for their future families to come but where me and Death was concerned – it just fizzed out or shall I say I cancelled the wedding due to Death making his confession due to being spotted by Daniel that Death completely cheated on me with another woman after all because Death used me for one thing – to rape me so no wonder I still had Death's child in me still so Death and I are seeing each other no more but Quil took me under his wing due to the imprint he had on my heart and I liked Quil more than I thought I liked him but Jacob or the rest of the Quileute Tribe was not even mad at me and Quil. Carlisle let Quil sit next to me and I knew from then that I loved Quil more than Death as Quil asked me in a low voice, "What are you going to do with Death's child that's in you Miwa? Are you going to keep the baby or get rid of the baby?"

"I'm keeping the baby but I am not letting Death have the poor thing when it's born Quil. It is Death's fault for doing what he did to me in the first place and cheating on me before he's even married to me but I don't care if Death get's anymore girls pregnant. But if Death gets anywhere near me Quil, I am letting you deal with him because I don't Death here and not around me or the baby at the moment. I don't care what excuse that idiot has got at the moment in time. I never ever want to see that Death The Kid again." I replied softly and almost a whisper because everyone saw Quil kiss me for the first time and at least Quil did the right thing by dating me – not raping me like Death did although I was scared of Death and on what he was going to do straight to me within his bedroom at that moment in time. Quil thought about what I've said to him when Quil also thought about what Death would also do if I couldn't cope to deal with Death himself then Quil would have to step into the conversation that I maybe have with Death so that I am more protected of course with the rest of the Quileute Tribe being there to support and to back up both myself and Quil. After Quil had weighed out the options on his own which I could tell Quil was weighing his options as Quil finally assured me in a whisper, "I'll protect you no matter what that idiot has to say to you. I want to be there in case he either goes for you or says crap things to hurt your feelings. I love you no matter what Death has to say about us at the moment in time Miwa."

I told Quil that I love him more than anything else but I wouldn't go against Quil at all although I knew that I'd be fine with him. So Quil and I agreed to look after each other no matter what happens even if I get in trouble with Death – Quil would step in and have ago at Death more than me because it would save me being ill again so everyone pulled their weight to help me out to get everything sorted out and Quil carried me downstairs with all the boys in both the Cullen family and the Quileute Tribe carried the equipment that is linked up to me although Carlisle kept tract on my pulse (or heart beat) so Carlisle wasn't going to lose me completely threw death or turning me straight into a vampire which wouldn't be fair on Quil then to have offspring. But the thing was Quil wanted to marry me so he planned it after I was talked my three brothers, the Cullen family and the Quileute Tribe through my **Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation** in which I did actually make all of them really impressed with all the work I've done and explained on how I got the information there from the use of what I had at the time I was doing my homework so I could show it to them all and I was that proud of my work even everyone else was proud of all the hard work that I did with all the effort that I put into the **Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation** and they loved how I'd done the **Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation** all on my without anyone telling me that parts of it were wrong due to them all agreeing on what I put on the **Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation** itself which was really nice for once in my life and I knew I wasn't going to get hurt at all neither would the baby inside of me although it loved the sound of mine and Quil talking to it all the time and it kicks to say that it loves us both dearly. Although Quil and I could feel the baby kicking after five months of the baby being in my belly, I soon got married to Quil and we went to London for our honeymoon for next two months due to living in Dawlish, Devon. I felt like everything has actually happened so fast – I didn't know where to turn at one point although Quil could see I had nowhere to turn but he was always there to carefully pull me out of a very bad situation that I didn't want to get involved although Daniel had shouted at me which Quil got involved just to defend me which I liked and loved about Quil a lot because Quil wanted to support me no matter was going to happen after the nine months of having Death's baby in me.

Later that day I sat on the porch listening to my IPod and I noticed Death coming towards the house. I carefully stood up with my IPod in my hand although the volume I had half way to being full blast and half way to not hearing it although Sam gave Quil the heads up to keep an eye on me although I glanced to everyone in the living room on whether I should go in or not. I had soon saw that they wanted me to talk with Death – just to see how I could handle it although I asked Quil to come out with Emily, Sam and Embry in case something happens to me although Quil asked Carlisle and Esme to come out with him, Emily, Sam and Embry although I stood not that far away from the bottom of the porch steps by the time Death got to me although I paused the music I was listening to just to hear Death out like a any other human being would do. After Quil got outside with Carlisle, Esme, Emily, Sam and Embry to help me out in case I needed it and I had to listen to Quil carefully when everyone else came out and covered the whole porch although Quil right by me whilst Carlisle, Esme, Emily, Sam and Embry stood behind due to seeing the girl not that far behind Death as I asked, "Why are you here Death? What brings you back with the girl who isn't that far away or not that far behind you?"

"I wanted to see you Miwa because I couldn't get you out of my head. This is Melody Lisa Chantal Wheeler." Death replied although Death saw me carefully hold Quil's hand when Melody stood next to Death although made Edward smile although I asked him without saying anything to tell the others as I finally said to Death, "How long have you been seeing Miss. Wheeler then Death? And yeah, I thought I'd ask a few questions before I tell you how much pain you've coursed me."

"Babe, don't bother wasting your breathe on him. He's not worth it for you to get ill again." Quil assured me which Death had totally noticed that I was listening to Quil due to me not looking at Death himself. Death moved to the porch steps after telling Melody to stay where she was which I told everyone behind me and Quil to stay where they were just in case Death threw the first punch although I already asked Emily to help me with Esme and Carlisle to get ready to everyone inside which all three of them agreed to what I've said although I managed to my right headphone into my right ear and I turned my music on but on a low volume so everyone couldn't complain about it so I wouldn't get the blame for music at all. Death grabbed me by my right wrist – I remember the pain I was in four years ago before I started dating Quil which I didn't waste my breathe on Death like Quil told me not to do which I didn't although Quil went mad which I glanced at Carlisle and Esme – they both got everyone except for themselves, me, Quil, Emily, Sam and Embry. Sam carefully lifted me into his arms whilst Carlisle and the girls got the doors open so I could be carried inside safely although Embry got Death off me once I was in Sam's arms although Embry had a letter for me in his right hand as we heard Quil shout, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MIWA WITHOUT HER ASKING YOU TO TOUCH HER!? I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MIWA UNLESS I AM AROUND OR NEARBY MIWA!?"

Death got Quil that angry I called him to come in and read the letter that Embry handed to me although I handed the letter to Quil to read whilst I tried to get comfortable. I asked Edward to go and ask Death to go away with his fancy girl which I made everyone smile due to what I've said about Melody although I accidently knocked Quil over the edge. All of us saw Quil walk out to Death before Edward could say anything to Death and Melody as we all heard Quil go mad although I had to move away from the window so I can find a room to calm down in when I asked, "Sam, can you get out there with a few other boys to stop Quil in his tracks before there is a fight between Death and Quil please?"

"OK Miwa and don't worry yourself to much. Come on boys – do you want to help me get Quil inside or not? Edward, please talk to the skull boy?" Sam replied on seeing me nod at once after hearing Edward out although Esme got me into my safe haven of my father's study room although we left the door slightly open so we could hear what was going on downstairs although Bella brought Renesme to us with Emily, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Esme and I noticed Carlisle wasn't with them when I got worried about what was going to happen as Esme asked, "Are you ok Miwa? Is there something wrong? Is something scaring you?"

"Where's Carlisle at the moment?" I asked suddenly and worried as Bella went to fetch Carlisle and the others when Rosalie replied, "Went outside to get Quil in with the Quileute boys."

"Is that a problem?" Alice asked as I shot a glance at Alice when I replied, "Yes it is a problem Alice."

"What is it?" Renesme asked me when Esme noticed something after I stood up and Emmett with Rosalie grabbed me as Emmett replied, "Miwa's going to give birth to the baby inside of her belly right now Nessie."

"Oh not now please Miwa? Can't the baby wait?" Leah asked as I shook my head to say it can't as Emily shouted from the top of the stairs to Carlisle for help when Quil shouted, "PLEASE DON'T SAY MIWA IS GOING TO GIVE BRITH!?"

"YES MIWA IS GOING TO GIVE BIRTH! QUIL, IF YOU AIN'T NOTICED THAT EMMETT HAD TO CARRY MIWA DUE TO HER WATERS HAVEN'T LONG BEEN BROKEN AND EVERYONE WHO'S WITH HER ARE PULLING THEIR WEIGHT RIGHT NOW SO THEY CAN HELP MIWA AND THE BABY OUT RIGHT NOW! SO YOU NEED TO PULL YOUR WIEIGHT TO QUIL AND GET YOURSELF TO MIWA? SHE NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T WANT TO GIVE BIRTH TO A BABY IF I AIN'T GOT SAM WITH ME AND THAT'S NO AFFENCE TO SAM AT THE MOMENT!" Emily shouted back which Quil already saw Emmett carrying me into my bedroom with everyone following him even running in and out of the room to get everything ready but by the time Carlisle saw his family expect Edward running in and out of my bedroom when Esme told them that I couldn't keep the baby back any longer – Carlisle was soon to my aid whilst Edward went mad at Death but ordered the Quileute boys to go and help the others. My brothers were working still when I went into labour – I went the full nine months to get this far and Quil soon got to me and he comforted me so much as Sam assured me, "Miwa, you're going to be fine. Just breathe in and out slowly please my dear friend?"

"Ok Miwa I need you to start pushing the baby out and can everyone go and waiting in Miwa's study room until I give you all a call to say its fine to see Miwa and the baby please?" Carlisle assured everyone kindly when Quil gave Carlisle **_'Please let me stay Doctor Cullen?'_** look which Carlisle let Quil stay to help me get through the birth which did help. Carlisle and Quil looked at each other due to being so worried about me and I was more scared and worried than they were but Quil went really scared due to Carlisle smiling when I just kept gasping for air as Quil asked, "What's with the smile Carlisle?"

"Miwa's done really well and the baby is almost out. Miwa, can you give one more big push please?" Carlisle reassured us both – at that point I had tears going down my face whilst doing what Carlisle is asking of me but Carlisle asked me to stop pushing and announced that the baby is a girl – I was happy about that so much although I breathed in and out like mad although Quil helped me to calm down big time. Carlisle called to everyone to come into my bedroom to see me and Edward started to have problems with Death and Melody which I sensed it so quickly although I managed to get passed everyone. I jumped over the banister with both my hands touching it then pushed off when Emmett raced down the stairs to catch me in no time – I was soon out of Emmett's arms and by Edward's side out front due to being so mad and angry – Emmett saw me changing whilst I headed for the front door and went to tell everyone not to get on my bad side. Edward rushed in and said that Emmett's telling the truth about me. Everyone rushed to the porch seeing me half killed although Death threw the first punch although Melody fainted which made Death think I've hit her when I was nowhere near her. I had soon calmed down I saw Death running towards me with his guns blazing which I got my barrier up in time as Emmett shouted asking, "Is Miwa going to be ok fighting Death after giving birth to a baby girl?"

"I'll be fine Emmett! Stop asking questions like if I am ok ya big softy friend of mine! Just keep an eye on my baby girl please Emmett!?" I shouted over the noise which I moved to my left that made Death moved to his right because it's not going to be good for me at all and Quil could see that it didn't look for me due to keeping my own protective barrier up and around those who meant a lot to me that is until Quil head butt Death really hard so that I wasn't going to get hurt that badly. I was grateful that Quil's helped me out although Rosalie had mine and what was Death's daughter that Quil took on like his own although I gave Death a really good fight of his life. By sunset, I was almost out of energy although I drank a lot of energy drinks whilst Quil took over and after I gave my daughter a feed but I named her **_Peirce Jane Alexandria Kaiba_** when I got so hyper although Rosalie had my baby off me and I soon knocked Death's guns to the floor and to everyone's surprise that I had two swords – one sword in my left and right hand ready to slice Death's head off. I gasped for air like Death was at the moment when I heard a click of a gun that was pointed at my head which wasn't good at the moment as I head a familiar voice order me, "I order you to move back and put your swords down right now Miwa."

"That isn't going to happen missy because if you're going to shot me then you will not like on what will happen to you. I make the choice Melody – you put the gun down or you're so called lover get's it? Want to know why I have said it? I'll tell you that Death was my husband–to–be but he cheated on me and went with you instead." I replied which I heard the gun been dropped and went off. It made the bullet go into my left foot which made me cut Death open on his neck for almost killing me for something I didn't do although I had Emmett carrying me again onto the porch whilst Rosalie, Alice and Jasper got Death and Melody away from the house for good. I was happy that Death didn't come back at all with his fancy women to touchier me with them laughing at me saying that I used to be with him which is true. Carlisle sorted me out whilst I was put under anaesthetic when Quil took baby Peirce off Rosalie whilst I smiled at her so Rosalie could go with Alice and Jasper to sort Death and his fancy girl out so that they both would bring anyone to the house and destroy my life entirely. I was thankful that the Cullen family got the word out about Death being a complete horrid cheater to me by writing a note on my behalf. Soon after Carlisle had brought the note that he wrote for me to be put in the town's post office window for the entire town to read but when I read the note and conformed that it is the best note that Carlisle came up with because I played Death's game so quickly but I was so ahead of him at a higher level due to how I knew when he was going to try and win me back by giving me his girls to get all the work around the house which was so not going to happen – I'd turn his offer down straight away although everyone helped me out with the house cleaning all the time whilst I sorted Chantal out at that moment in time. By the time Carlisle had got the note up as all the people flocked to the post office window so that they all could read the not that Carlisle asked the clerk in the post office to put into the window for me whom the post office clerk read the note and he'd approved of the note to be put into the window so it was done at once. As for the note – it read was this way that has been signed by me, Quil and Carlisle:

**_To the entire town's people, I have written to you in behalf of my very good friend and patient, Miwa because if you ever come across a man in his mid–twenties with a fancy woman by his side – then they are the very ones tourchering my good friend and patient, Miwa. I do know that you all know this young woman since she was only a baby alongside her twin brother Noah Kaiba who passed away being only 12 years old. This young maiden is now married and she has now got a beautiful baby girl named Peirce Jane Alexandria Kaiba. Both the mother and baby are doing fine at the moment in time due to having plenty of rest. Please visit them out of your own free will? If you wish to bring cards and presents with you – both the mother and father will accept them off you kindly._**

**_Signed by: Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Miwa Chantal and Quil_**

I felt happy I had the entire town's people on my side against Death because they had all heard the news that I was raped by Death himself and got cheated by him for no reason at all. I felt like I was at ease by the time I had Pierce settled down for the night on my own. At least I didn't have to move far to sort Pierce out if she had a dirty nappy or wanted to be feed at any point in the night. Esme kept an eye on me with the rest of the Cullen family and I didn't ask them to keep an eye on me but they did because they didn't want me to get tired too quickly during the day but I knew I could get some sleep whilst I cuddled up to Quil before, after or whilst I am feeding Pierce. Quil could tell I am having sleepless nights due to Jane screaming her head off half of the time and I just can't sleep half the time during the night either hence I have a power nap during the day with Pierce next to me. Quil could help but smile at me sleeping for three hours of the day whilst Pierce was asleep even though it's now been two months since Pierce was born and it's her first winter that is now coming up with everyone including my three brothers spoiling their niece something rotten – actually everyone spoiled each other and Pierce something rotten with a lot of presents that had been brought. That was when Pierce started crying due to a dirty nappy – I only slept for an hour and Quil sorted her out. Pierce stopped crying after Quil picked her up and she looked at him with wide eyes snivelling as Quil asked, "Hello my darling Pierce, what's the matter beautiful? Have you got a dirty nappy yeah?"

Quil sniffed Pierce's bum and added, "Yes you have got a dirty nappy at the moment in time Pierce. So where did mommy but the changing bag then? We better find it before she wakes up ok?"

"Pierce's changing bag is at the bottom of the bed Quil." I replied half asleep when Quil looked right at me surprised although I stretched myself after laying a bit funny and he'd noticed that I was looking at him half asleep just like how I'd replied to his question which I just smiled knowing that I'm still half asleep still as he asked, "Shouldn't you be asleep right now at the moment in time babes?"

"I was asleep but I need to get up anyways. Besides, I heard you cooing at Pierce just to keep her calm whilst I was asleep which is nice until you asked for the changing bag Quil." I replied still half asleep whilst I carefully sat up and carefully rubbing both my eyes which Quil noticed that I had barely any sleep over night due to it being 25th November 1706. I finally crawled to the bottom of the bed that Quil and I slept in and grabbed the Pierce's changing bag although I got the stuff out for him just to help out by the time Carlisle came to see how I was feeling. Quil quickly glanced up at Carlisle then got back to sorting Pierce out when I suddenly glanced at Carlisle myself. Carlisle walked in after I let him come in which Carlisle also saw that I am still tired after been awake all night with Pierce screaming for food and having her nappy changed as he asked, "I wondered if you were ok now Miwa? Did you get any sleep?"

"I'm fine thank you Carlisle. I've had an hour – I can't seem to get any sleep of a night although I get three hours sleep during the day." I replied looking a little lost at Quil and Carlisle which they both knew I haven't being sleeping properly so Carlisle got me in bed early which does sound really fair to me and Quil so that I could get a good night's sleep for once but didn't sound fair to the all boys although Quil stood right by me with Carlisle explained to them that I am not sleeping properly when everyone else is. That was when everyone understood why I had to go to bed early although Quil and I said goodnight to everyone and everyone said goodnight back to both of us too but they all watched me and Quil go to bed together for once which they thought was cute to see how Quil and I were together. It felt weird being the wife of a member of the Quileute Tribe but I am the first and last by the looks of it. I wasn't scared or nothing of being with the Quileute Tribe because I now know that it is different and I like the difference for once and it was a change for me. I then knew I had to control my anger big time now that I am with Quil but I will go mad when he does of course if Pierce is in danger – Quil and I will be there for her. I wasn't going to let Death get his hands on her no matter what he has to say about me to my daughter – I will protect her with honour of my life to be a sacrifice I would make to Pierce and I swore to myself to do it if I'll do it without fail in behalf of Pierce. Quil was the same but both of us knew that one of us needed to stick around to be there for Chantal in case something happens to one of us to protect Pierce from Death's hands and I wasn't letting Death rape Chantal like he raped me in order for me to have Pierce two months after her birth. Quil saw me nearby Pierce's coat crying my eyes and heart out, pleading for forgiveness although I felt Quil's hands and arms wrap around me so he's comforted me as Quil asked me, "Baby, what's wrong and please tell me what's the matter? I want to know what happened between you and Death and what he'd done to you."

"I can't hold back what Death had done to me no longer. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to forget about it so much – I don't want to be mad at me Quil because what I am going to tell you about Death is true. Besides Quil, 8 years had passed since Noah died even having my twin brothers funeral but on 18th July 1702, I thought I'd finally found the man of my dreams although I was 20 years old then and Noah would have been the same age as me if he was still alive. So I went to the beach without my family although I went passed Death – who I thought was my dream man who caught the smell of my body spray that I sprayed myself in which helped me not to smell anything else due to having a scarf on at that moment in time. So I went into a book shop and got myself some really good adventure books and went and sat on the sea front and after I got talking to Death – he took me back to his place and raped me within his bedroom after both me and Death spoke to each other and I was in his bedroom for nine hours even though I wanted to be back here where I knew that I'm safe. I am so sorry I didn't tell you Quil because I didn't want to hurt your feelings at all and I feel like a fool at the moment."

"You are not a fool Miwa because you did the right thing by telling me what had happened in the past that we are going to put behind us and I am going to put you in that bed so you can sleep." Quil assured me although I just looked right at him and I kissed Quil ever so gently because I wanted to be held by someone who loves me for who I am at the moment. Quil loved me so much that he kissed me more and his tongue adventured around my mouth when we both moved and fell onto the bed so nobody complained. Quil couldn't keep himself away from me although we both took nearly all of our clothes off and hid under the covers so that I cuddled up to Quil whilst he shared his body heat with me and I felt so warm I wanted to stay that way although I loved how Quil kissed me and Quil liked how I kissed him back because we both knew that we loved each other so much as I asked Quil, "What are you going to do about Death? What happens if Death takes me with me saying I want to go with him to wherever Death wants to go?"

"I wouldn't let him because you are too cute, kind, loving, gorgeous, hot, sexy, beautiful and so pretty that I could kiss you all over. I could even play with your body if I wanted to do so baby. But I will not let Death hurt you or take you away from me and Pierce although I will make sure you are safe so I can protect both Pierce and you baby. I can't even stand him at the moment because I could have crushed him in my mouth when I was a wolf but I wouldn't upset you baby if you saw me do it to him." Quil replied whilst kissing me all the more and then we both didn't even expect to have a baby together the way we kept our bodies together although we're in my bedroom and we're both fine due to being married so at least we did it right although I felt Quil pull me so close to him because he didn't want to let me go at all but we didn't actually get physical till Peirce would be fully three years old. I was now 24 years old and I knew I was going to be 27 years old in three years time when Pierce woke Quil up the next morning at 5.30am – Quil wasn't in a happy bunny and neither was Pierce due to a bad dream that she had although I walked up behind Quick as I asked half asleep, "Quil, what is the matter with Pierce? Is she ok baby?"

"I don't think Pierce is ok Miwa and I ain't ok at the moment in time. Why has Pierce started crying like this?" Quil replied annoyed which I could tell he was annoyed because I heard Pierce too when I grabbed Pierce off Quil before he'd crushed Pierce in his arms. I hugged Pierce so close to me and I smelt something really old after Quil hugged me from behind which I liked more because I had the two people I loved with me as I suddenly asked, "Quil, can you smell something horrible like something has gone off?"

"Yes I can but it's not me that's done it and it can't be Pierce either. It's not going to be you neither. Why ask babes and are you ok?" Quil replied when I looked right at him whilst holding Pierce as I replied, "Not really and I don't think I can stand the smell Quil. Can you find Carlisle and get him in here quickly please babe?" I replied almost being sick in the bedroom bin after Quil left although I clung to Pierce with my life. Before Quil got back with Carlisle I heard the window blow open – good job I had something on although I could feel the bitterness of cold in the air although I quickly turned round to see Death with his eyes wide open looking at me although I was standing at the bottom of mine and Quil's bed with Pierce in my arms and Pierce's changing bag on my shoulder. Pierce started crying whilst Death kept an eye on me and then he noticed Pierce in my arms crying her little eyes and heart out because she sensed that I wasn't happy when Death walked up to me which he looked at me in the eye as Death asked me, "Will you shout the baby up?"

"Pierce is your daughter but Quil took Pierce on as his daughter now Death. You shouldn't have cheated on me so we wouldn't be in this mess right now." I replied almost crying although I held Pierce that close to me whilst having Death stood in front of me when we heard Quil and Carlisle coming towards the room. Death wasn't happy because Quil and Carlisle saw me backing out of mine and Quil's bedroom with Death moved forwards with his gun pointing at me which Carlisle notice that Pierce was reacting to how scared I was that frightened her as Quil suddenly asked me, "Babes, did you lose him in?"

"No Quil and before you ask – I am positive and I am sure about it right now and besides I can't calm Pierce down till Death is out of the house for good. I don't want Death to come back here anymore." I responded to Quil's question when Quil got in Death's eye line with Carlisle moving me out of the way with Pierce in my arms so I could calm her down although Carlisle had to get me rigged up to the machines again so he can monitor me whilst I am sorting Pierce out when I haven't got Death or Quil fighting around me and Pierce. I knew that Quil was going to be ok because everyone else would turn up to help him out although I calmed Pierce down with Carlisle helping me out. Carlisle had Pierce's attention when Bella turned up with Renesme, Edward and Esme as Bella asked, "What's happened now Carlisle? Are Miwa and Pierce ok right now? Why is Quil fighting Death on the landing?"

"Pierce and I are fine Bella; besides I asked Quil to get Carlisle because I smelt something funny in mine and Quil's bedroom although we've got Pierce's coat in there at the moment. So whilst I waited for Quil to return with Carlisle, I was almost sick in the bin that was in the bedroom due to having Pierce in my arms but after I felt the autumn air burst into the room I suddenly turned round and saw Death in the window with his eyes wide open and he'd looked straight at me because I had Pierce in my arms and Pierce's changing bag on my left should at that time. So Pierce started crying whilst Death kept an eye on me and then he noticed Pierce in my arms crying her little eyes and heart out because she sensed that I wasn't happy when Death walked up to me which he looked at me in the eye as Death asked me, 'Will you shout the baby up?' So I told Death what was on my mind although I was almost crying myself although I held Pierce that close to me whilst having Death stood in front of me when we heard Quil and Carlisle coming towards the room so that was when I saw that Death wasn't happy because Quil and Carlisle saw me backing out of mine and Quil's bedroom with Death moved forwards with his gun pointing at me which Carlisle notice that Pierce was reacting to how scared I was that frightened her so Carlisle pulled me away after Quil got in the way so now Pierce is fine because Carlisle is making her happy." I replied when Carlisle said it simpler to help Renesme understand a little bit better although we all heard Quil shouting for help so Carlisle asked Renesme to inform him if there is a problem as Renesme said that she would do her best and she promised to keep me company. So after Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward left the room, Emily came in and I got Renesme to lock the door from the inside so the four of us were safe although Renesme told Jacob and Sam so that they could let Quil, Carlisle, Bella and Edward know that Renesme has locked us four girls in my study room until everything has settled down. I let Renesme read a book whilst Emily hugged even played with Pierce after I feed and changed my daughter even Emily held Pierce whilst the poor little thing was asleep. I looked through the camera's that were operated on the site so carefully which saved me going to window although I saw Quil with the other's chasing Death away from the house when there was a sudden knock at the door. The four of us didn't make a sound as a familiar voice asked, "Nessie, it's Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper – can you open the door up so we can come in please?"

"Coming Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper but what's happening out there?" Renesme asked whilst she moved to the door to open it so Alice and Jasper came into the room when I looked up from the screen on my laptop so quickly to see both Jasper and Alice walk into the room and focused back on my laptop again as Jasper said, "Death is being chased by Quil and everyone else at the moment in time Nessie. Carlisle wanted us to make sure that you four ladies were ok – which you are."

"Heads up everyone someone has just walked through the gate and walking up the path. Can Jasper and Alice see what she wants please?" I perked up quickly when Alice and Jasper went to sort the visitor out whilst me, Renesme and Emily listened to the conversation from off my laptop. Quil and the other's came back through the back entrance and found Emily and Renesme laughing their heads off although I wasn't in a laughing mood. Quil walked over to me and gave me a big hug because I was happy to see him back safely with everyone else although Renesme filled Carlisle in after she'd finished laughing with Emily as Quil asked me, "Are you ok now Miwa? How's our little princess doing by the way babes?"

"Both myself and Pierce are fine thank you Quil. I was just that scared and worried about Pierce nearly dying in that room by Death which would be nice for me to give her life so her life would be taken away by Death. Part from that all of us girls are just doing fine. Pierce was having a hug off Emily at the moment in time unless Emily has passed Pierce straight to Nessie so Pierce can get a hug off Nessie and then Pierce could have a hug off everyone else." I replied to Quil with a deathly white pale face with Carlisle noticed straight away whilst I looked for Pierce. I was just so scared on losing Pierce because she is now part of my life and I was the one that wanted to keep her so she could be brought into this world for everyone to see her even though I never put Pierce threw what I was put through from my mother when Noah was alive. I missed Noah so much although Pierce and I went to bed before Seto, Mokuba and Daniel got back home later that day although all three of them were up, washed, dressed, had their breakfast and went to work before I got up. So I never really saw my three brothers at all due to going to bed early of a night and getting up late of a morning but Carlisle did pass messages for the four of us and this time I left a note for my three brothers so that they knew I still loved them. Carlisle decided to check on me when I suddenly screamed which made everyone move although Carlisle got to the room I was in first and saw blood everywhere and I couldn't even hear or see Pierce anywhere at all by the time Carlisle got to me so that Carlisle could help me although I was in tears due to not finding Pierce at all with my teared up eyes as Carlisle asked, "Miwa, have you seen Pierce? When did you last see her?"

"No Carlisle and the last time I saw Pierce was when I put her to sleep in her coat. Can you check if Pierce is still in there please?" I replied panicking whilst I looked everywhere else whilst being tears when Carlisle saw Pierce lying there dead due to being stabbed without me knowing about it – I wasn't in the room when it happened as Carlisle said, "Miwa, I hate to say this to you about Pierce right now. Could you wait in your study room please Miwa?"

"It's not a problem for me to do that Carlisle and I hope Pierce is ok." I replied moving out of the room not showing my face to anyone whilst I walked passed but I went into my study room so I could look at the moon through the window whilst I was in there waiting for further news from Carlisle until I heard Carlisle call to Quil to get into mine and his room. Quil was the first one to know about Pierce and I was the last one to be told about my own daughter. I just stood right by the window whilst everyone else was being told although Carlisle came into what was my father's study room just to see if I was ok but I wasn't due to being in tears because I knew something wasn't right at all. I felt Carlisle's right hand on my left shoulder although I turned to look at him when Carlisle saw that I was in tears and knew something wasn't right which Carlisle sat me down with him right by me as Carlisle said, "Miwa, I really hate having to tell you this and you have every right to be angry but I am sorry. Pierce is dead – she got attacked by a knife. Who done – none of us knows at the moment in time."

"This isn't fair and is this happening to me all at once?" I sobbed which I burst out into more tears than I was normally and I was so happy having a family with Quil but now that was taken away because all my hopes and dreams were taken away with Pierce been dead. I had one person in mind – Death. I rushed to my computer quickly with Carlisle following so that I turned my computer on and I got the video up before Pierce died. By the time Carlisle had realised – I went mental and managed to save the clip so that I can show it to Death because I knew that I needed to double check when everyone saw me storming out of the house so I can find where Death lived. By the time Quil got Carlisle which Quil was completely annoyed that I stormed out with my computer bag in my hand with my car keys in my other hand as Carlisle asked, "Are you ok there Quil?"

"Not really Carlisle. I just saw Miwa storm out the house with her laptop and car keys. Who is Miwa going to see and who killed Pierce?" Quil asked when Carlisle moved out of my study room with Quil so that Carlisle could let everyone know what was happening whilst I raced it to Death's house due to following the state nav in my car. Soon after everyone got together back at the Kaiba and Cullen family home when everyone asked what was going on as Carlisle said, "I want to assure everyone that Miwa knows about Pierce's death at the moment. I have been asked by Quil on who Miwa is going to see and who killed Pierce which I can answer with one name. That name is Death The Kid and he is the one that is getting back at Miwa for no reason although Miwa had gone to Death's house right now to sort things out with Death right now. I have phoned Miwa's lawyers and prosecutors to meet her there with the police. Daniel, I need to get over there so that Miwa isn't going to course any trouble or a fight with Death in front of the people that are meeting Miwa there at the moment please?"

"On my over there now Carlisle and besides, I am taking Seto and Mokuba with me because the three of us never got a chance to see our niece since she was born. I am so going to punch that boy's lights out when I get my hands on him." Daniel replied walking out with Seto and Mokuba walking behind him. Everyone else followed my brother's due to the tracks off my car and off my feet are still fresh by the time everyone found the tracks that I left for them because Quil phone me just to say that everyone is going to be there for mine and Pierce's sake although I was fine with it because I was the only one that brought Pierce into this world and I was having nobody taking my Pierce out of it. By the time I got to the door and I banged so hard on it when Death answered it as I said to Death, "Are you going to let me in or are you going to let me stand here in the freezing cold at the moment in time Death? Oh and there will be more people coming here and I know who would love to get their hands on you because you've killed their niece which they didn't get a chance to hold her since the day she was born. I have the evidence that it's you that broke into the Kaiba and Cullen family home tonight."

After I finished taking I had my laptop taken into the living room. Death wanted to know why I at his house and I soon punched him and I told him that was off Pierce for killing her before she was even a year old. I'd soon knew that there was going to be a fight between me and Death over Pierce's dead body although I was grateful that Carlisle was asked to stay behind and help the forensic people and the police out to make sure I was telling the truth although Carlisle knew I'm telling the complete truth but Carlisle wanted to be sure. That was when Carlisle knew that I am right with the name I told Carlisle himself and thanks to me Carlisle told the sergeant and the sergeant acted at once with the police to get Death The Kid arrested at once – that was after I had finished with Death myself but I wasn't finished by the time Emmett grabbed hold of me. I got out of Emmett's grip, rushed pasted all of the other members of Carlisle's family, straight passed the Quileute Tribe, passed everyone else due to making a bee line for Death but I jumped up into the air and pushed Death onto the floor with my feet even landed into one persons arms after he asked me to marry him and took Pierce under his wing as his own daughter. When I looked I saw Quil's face after he'd caught me in his arms which I kissed him to say thanks for catching me before I landed on my bum Qui although I saw the look on Quil's face although I knew I was in trouble. Quil got me back on my feet again although I looked at him when he Quil held me in his arms and kissed me back so lovingly because Quil then knew I wasn't going to rest till Death was behind bars and getting Pierce buried. Soon after Quil and I kissed each other and that's when Quil felt something wet on his left arm – I got stabbed by Death which Alice tried to sort out me out with Jasper helping Alice out whilst I tried to cling onto Quil for as much as I could whilst Emmett pulled Death away with Rosalie helping him. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett worked as a team and all the other's saw which completely amazed them although the rest of the Cullen family with the Quileute Tribe got everything set up for everyone to see the tape that I had managed to transfer onto my computer although I had all the video's updating onto my laptop automatically with or without my laptop being on due to the camera's being wireless and I had them linked to my laptop anyways. I was lost in my thoughts and Jasper told Alice that he's losing my pulse so fast that I found it harder to breath and I was now in too much pain so that meant I couldn't move so Quil had to keep me standing up till Alice and Jasper had help off Carlisle but that was when Quil alerted both of them that Carlisle has arrived as Alice shouted, "CARLISLE CAN YOU GET OVER HERE PLEASE?"

"I'm here now Alice. What happened to Miwa? Quil, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, can all three of you fill me in on what happened to Miwa please?" Carlisle asked after Daniel turned up by Carlisle's side even Rosalie and Emmett turned up with Death in the hands of both Emmett and Rosalie which Alice did all the talking with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Quil conforming on what Alice said was saying at the time although Daniel had Jasper writing everything down whilst Daniel was arresting Death and Daniel couldn't do anything till he had Death pinned to a wall and Daniel managed to punch Death right in the face before Death went behind bars for good. I was so relieved once I gave Emily and Esme permission to show everyone as to why I wanted Death arrested and there was only me and Carlisle knew why I wanted Death arrested – for murdering a very innocent little girl before she had even grown up fully just to be similar to her own mother.

I asked Daniel to get the sergeant because I knew what I needed to do which was to answer the questions that I was asked and it was thanks to Daniel – who told the sergeant that he was best to ask me the question. The sergeant saw me clinging onto Quil due to Carlisle sorting me out with all the stab wounds that I've got as the sergeant asked me, "Are you the mother of the little girl? If so, what was the little girl's name and are you the sister to Police Officer Daniel Alexander Kaiba at the moment ma'am?"

"Sergeant, I am the sister of Daniel and the mother of the girl who has been murdered by Death The Kid. The little girl's name is Pierce and she is my daughter. Quil took Pierce under his wing so that I could protect Pierce from her true father due to him raping me before I met Quil. Besides sergeant, I told Daniel and I promised my eldest brother that I would make sure that it wouldn't happen again but Dan, if it does happen again – you and Quil are the first ones to know." I replied quickly knowing that I was doing the right thing and soon after I looked in Daniel's direction which I saw Daniel smiling at me for the first time with Seto and Mokuba due to crying my eyes and my heart out because I have lost my little girl, Pierce. I was also crying because I was in pain and I missed Pierce, my father and Noah more than anything else and I should have told Death that I would have to think about marrying him which I don't have to do anyways because I married Quil and I'm so glad that I didn't marry Death. I was soon sorted and I was in more tears when I saw Pierce's little body – I knew I had to conform to the people that had Pierce's body is Pierce herself. I just wanted my family to be together for once and not actually separated which is killing me more than anything else although I am completely hurt within me besides not feeling the damage to my back due to feeling Quil's arms being wrapped tight around me – I will feel the pain after I wake up the next morning of course. Quil sat me on his lap after getting back now that the Quileute tribe were now staying although they had the tents which Emily didn't mind sleeping indoors for one night so Sam knew where she was although Quil needed to stay with me or else I wouldn't sleep without Quil being around and Mokuba would have to sleep next to me so I would sleep but I knew it wouldn't be the same without having Pierce being in the house for me to change or feed her. Pierce is the only one that is missing in my life with my father and Noah whom I knew wasn't fair on me at the moment but soon after I was home I went into my study room alone and nobody knew where I was until Quil found me sitting at my desk looking at my photo albums of me with my family whilst I grew up when Quil hugged me whilst he looked at the photo's too even though I had pictures of Pierce with everyone doing different things everyday printing off for me to put into my uncompleted photo album. I saw Quil watching me although he felt sorry for me because three parts of me are gone as Quil asked me, "Are you feeling ok now? Are you up to going to bed yet babe?"

"Quil, I feel lost and empty without my father, Noah and Pierce right now. Besides, I don't feel like I want to sleep even though Pierce reminded me so much of my father and my twin brother because Pierce so looked like she resembled them both by having Noah's smile, my father's nose my eyes and your hunger for food whilst I was trying to get food into my stomach at that moment which made us all laugh at the same time. Everyone wondered how I did it with me having Pierce in one had whilst eating with the other even if I had to sit in here and have feed myself whilst I am watching something on my laptop – at least I feed Pierce and changed her backside. Sometimes Alice comes into this room to take Pierce off me so that I can get time to myself without having Pierce around me or without me having to hold Pierce near to me." I responded even though I felt so bad that I should not have let Pierce suffer all by herself and on her own because I should have sat with Pierce in the room although Quil felt the pain that I felt. I realised then that Pierce hadn't have died if I was with Pierce at the time because I knew that Pierce meant a lot to me. Soon Quil picked me up into his arms so he could sit down with me on his lap and waited till I drifted off to sleep on his lap which wasn't going to be long because of how warm Quil felt to me at the time when he wrapped his arms around me so that I had his comfort for the night even for the next couple of nights. Quil and I looked at each other although I was trying my best to read his face as Quil asked me, "What's the matter babe? Are you still unhappy at the moment?"

"You've hit the jackpot babes. I just don't know what I'll do without Pierce around at the moment in time and I am finding it so hard to do something that I can't even do. I am so used just to hear the crying of Pierce saying that she has a dirty nappy or she's hungry but I can't get used to her not being here. Besides I planned days out for us, Pierce and everyone else so that we all could take it in turns looking after Pierce even having a good laugh and a joke together whilst Pierce was sleeping. But I might as well scrap them because it's not going to be the same without Pierce now then it was when Pierce was alive and with the living. I don't know what to do anymore Quil and I wish Pierce was still with us now more with my father and Noah. I can't wish for anything more than having three of my family members back and being with you at the moment Quil. Oh have you got any plans for tomorrow?" I replied although Quil and I got talking for three hours before we both crashed out together and that was until I started to get sleepy in Quil's arms which I knew Quil had notice because I would either hid my face from his eyes or I'd slowly bowed my head due to actually drifting off to sleep of once so that I wasn't going to get into trouble for actually having no sleep from all the girls and they would order me to straight to bed which I would kick up a fuss about saying that I wasn't tired when I fully well was tired that I wouldn't admit it till later on in the day. I was soon fast asleep and my photo albums were left how I left them before Quil carried me to bed although Quil stayed with me due to being sleepy himself because Quil did wait for me to drift off to sleep before he fell asleep himself. Carlisle watched with Esme although Esme got me under the covers whilst Quil had Carlisle helping to get all of Pierce's stuff moved out of the room so that I wasn't going to wake up crying my eyes out when Carlisle came to check on both of us but mainly me at that moment. Quil got talking to Carlisle before Quil actually crashed out right next to me as Carlisle asked Quil, "Was Miwa ok when you found her on your own Quil?"

"Not really because I could tell she wasn't herself after hearing that Death killed Pierce when Miwa was the one who has actually brought Pierce into this world so that Miwa could watch Pierce grow up and not being murder like the poor thing was at the moment. But with what's happened – I could tell that Miwa's blaming herself for what happened and now that Pierce has gone out of everyone's lives but I know it's not fair on Miwa's three brothers either because those three boys ain't going to see Pierce grow up either. Miwa did have plans to have day trips to different scenery with Pierce and everyone else but she's now scrapped them because she wanted Pierce to enjoy those days out with everyone which isn't going to happen." Quil replied which made Carlisle think about it for once when Carlisle's silence made Quil look right at the doctor which made Carlisle look back at Quil knowing that something needed to be said at that moment as Carlisle finally said, "I want everyone to leave Miwa alone for a while but Quil I want you to fill me in when I bring the Cullen family back after their hunting trip because I know they need to be fed. I need to be fed myself to be honest so I want you to keep everyone away from Miwa unless she asks to speak with someone then let it happen. Is that understandable with you at the moment Quil?"

"Sure thing Carlisle but I let Emily stay with Miwa for half or for the full day." Quil replied quickly and soon after Quil moved all of Pierce's stuff out of the way with Carlisle helping Quil out when Quil soon got into bed so that the Cullen family went whilst Quil could stay by my side. I never heard Quil snore during the night at all because both of us crashed out that quickly like one after the other although I stayed in bed sleeping right by Quil's side for once without walking up to sort Pierce out and I knew it's going to be really hard for me to get used to not Pierce around the place again and bring in pain with my back too which isn't really good for me at the moment in time. I knew I wasn't going to be myself the next morning but I knew I had to find out how Quil felt though. But after it went half past seven the next morning, it was really quiet without the Cullen family being around because I was that used to hearing the laughter from all of them when Jacob used to chase Renesme around the living room even in and out of the house whilst Jacob was trying to catch up with Renesme at the time so that Renesme could get tickled by Jacob himself but that didn't happen at all which wasn't really fair cause Renesme went with the Cullen family to get fed which I read the note off the Cullen family saying that they were hunting on the same night that Pierce was murdered by Death although I didn't see the cars or Jacob whilst I was up just to see all three of my brothers go to work for the first time since Pierce had died on 25th November 1706 although my brothers went to work on 26th November 1706. My heart was broken so badly although I went back inside the house so I could sit in the kitchen for a while just drink a cup of coffee whilst waiting for the rest of the Quileute Tribe to wake up. Quil found me in the kitchen although he saw the look on my face when all the others got up and found Quil looking at me due to me having a really sad and sour face which made them all realise that I was missing Pierce already and it hasn't even been 48 hours yet since Pierce died which caused me more pain than anything because I had the most beautiful daughter ever who is now murdered by the same person who raped me although I was waiting to hear something from the morgue so I can get Pierce's funeral sorted out and to get it over with.

"You're not feeling ok am ya Miwa?" Sam asked giving me a hug with everyone else although I could help about the tears that slowly ran down my face when Quil sat me on his lap and hugged me although he rubbed my back to calm me down which worked big time as I sobbed, "Not really Sam because I really miss Pierce even though it hasn't been 48 hours and it has defiantly hasn't been four years since my father died although it's been more than four years since Noah died although I am feeling so lonely without them in my life at the moment."

"I know that you miss those you love at the moment but think about it this way – you have got three brothers who love you still, you have got friends who love you as a friend and there's me who loves you for who you are. You are the one that Daniel, Seto, Mokuba, our friends and myself who want to be with you right now which reminds me, Carlisle told me that everyone should keep away from Miwa till she asks for someone to speak with there and then. I am following what Carlisle is telling me even if it means jumping off a cliff I would do it." Quil assured me whilst hugging me although the Quileute Tribe wanted to stay but they didn't realise that they needed to do what Carlisle has asked of them all. Quil asked Emily if she could do him a favour and she accepted. Quil needed to protect the house whilst I was in it although it took a long time before I showed my face again in town which I didn't do till a year later when the towns people wanted someone to sing and show off their to them and I fitted the bill. At least it's three times a year but I didn't show off if I was pregnant but I did have the girls to help me out but the towns people forgot all about it for a while so it did help me out a lot. I went to my study room for some quiet time alone till Emily came and found me alone, nobody with me although I noticed that Emily found me without Sam by her side which got me thinking on where Sam was at that moment. Emily noticed my confusion although she carefully walked over to me as Emily assured me, "Miwa, it is ok because Sam sent me to find you. He wanted to know if you were ok after he saw you come up here on your own."

"Can you let Sam know that I am fine and there is no need to worry about me the moment in time please Emily? Tell everyone to stop panicking too please?" I asked in reply which I saw Emily nod at once and left after closing the door behind her. Once Emily was out of the room and gone back down the stairs to everyone else, I was soon in tears due to seeing all the pictures that were hand up which I had to look away from although I saw Quil outside looking up to the window I'm sitting at that moment and he darted in at once to see what the matter was just with me alone. Soon after Quil got inside and got to my study room, he knocked the door and carefully walked in after I told him that he could walk into the room. I soon looked at Quil once he'd got to me though Quil sat at my level and I went into his arms although Quil hugged me which is what I wanted at the time as Quil asked me, "Babes, why don't I take you on holiday?"

"I guess you can do that baby. It will be nice for a change." I sobbed looking at Quil although he held my face gently in his hands but soon kissed me which coursed me to kiss him back straight away without thinking about it. I felt so horrid inside at that moment although Quil just wanted to be with me due to being so pretty in his eyes although we couldn't help being in love with each other. Quil managed to stop me from crying for once and I knew he loved me the same way I loved him even though Quil carried me into our bedroom without everyone seeing us. Quil managed to close and lock the door to our room as Emily asked, "Did Quil take Miwa into their bedroom?"

"Yes Quil did take Miwa into their Emily but we better not worry about them because they're with each other. We better let them do what they want to do for once." Sam replied although the two of them saw us without the rest of the Quileute Tribe looking in the same direction that Sam and Emily looked in due to playing a board game at that moment. Quil laid me on the bed and curled up to me although I got onto my side so I faced Quil although he kissed me again which coursed me to kiss him back again and I couldn't help it at all. Both mine and Quil's love burst out into everything that anyone could think of although we just did what people who were marred at the time actually did by reproducing together which wasn't hard for us because I was used to carrying a child within me but it would be the first child I've had with Quil. I couldn't even sleep most nights due to the pain in my back hurting me when I laid on either of my sides so I had to lie on my back even Quil got me pregnant with his child which is the first. Quil and I looked at each other for a while although we knew that we'd love each other so much because we didn't want to let each other go as Quil asked, "Are you ok now baby?"

"Yeah now you're with me babes. I really, really do love you though." I replied softly which made Quil kiss me although he carefully kissed my jaw line down to my neck which felt so soft on my skin though to me – it felt so weird to me due to what Quil was doing to me at that moment; I couldn't do anything to actually stop him which is so me because I knew I'm Quil's wife but I let Quil love me all he wants. Quil noticed I'd gone quiet because I got thinking about something when I looked at him although Quil looked right at me which worried me as Quil asked me, "What's the matter Miwa? Please tell me what is on your mind at the moment baby?"

"I wonna try something out when my brothers and the Cullen family with Jacob get home later hopefully. I wonna try it on my own but everyone can join in if they wanted too when I try out what I want to do. You'll see it later and I can promise you that right now Quil because I will never ever break a promise that I make with people at the moment in time." I replied quickly although I kissed Quil ever so softly which Quil couldn't actually resist it at all due to how soft I kissed him at the moment in time although we'd soon moved at the same time although Quil really does love me every time I am by his side or not which is really understandable to me at the moment. Quil and I soon looked at each other after getting dressed although I wasn't too sure how my plan would work out at the moment in time. Soon the Cullen family were back before my brother's got home due to all three of them working for half the day although I greeted them by dancing and showing off outside the house although the Quileute Tribe with Billy Black and Emily encouraging me all the more by cheering me on with all the stunts that I like to call 'Miwa's Dare Devilling Stunts!' that got half the Quileute boys including Quil cheering me on to do more so I did even Emmett whistled at me with the rest of the Cullen family, Jacob and my three brothers which was nerved me a little but I was still focused. I closed my eyes when it came to the kingdom dance out of Tangled and Renesme joined in with Jacob at that point which was funny due to seeing them both heading my way before I closed my eyes. I went more dare devilling as everyone started clapping as I moved quicker and quick around Renesme and Jacob which got my rhythm going so fast I did the splits which I didn't do before but I soon heard a almighty crack from the top of my legs which got me crying and Carlisle soon rushed over to me and so did Quil although Carlisle got me onto my left side so quickly as Emily asked, "Is Miwa ok Carlisle? What happened?*

"Miwa's in pain – she hurt herself doing the splits. Part from that Miwa should be ok." Carlisle said which I wanted to get up and go inside although I was calmed down by Quil which helped me out a lot. Carlisle and Quil got me onto my feet when I started to sing Skillet 'Monster' which surprised everyone and the Cullen boys helped me out with it which was nice but I soon ran for it due to the police from Falks coming to grab hold of me for something that I didn't do which everyone thought I needed a break till they all saw the police chasing after me which they all soon moved to help me out to clear my name but the police soon corned me as one police officer asked me, "Please come with me ma'am?"

"Who are you? What do you want to do with me? What did I do?" I asked quickly when Edward appeared with Bella, Renesme and Jacob first when Bella noticed the police officer who I questioned which wasn't really fair on me when I started to back away from the police officer's although Emmett managed to get me to higher grounds so I was away from them all so I watched what Bella did and heard what she said as Bella asked, "Dad, what has Miwa done to go all the away to prison?"

"She has to be questioned Bells." The police officer replied which I heard him say and I was soon gone scared although the other police officer's tried to grab me after I jumped off the high grounds that Emmett got me on and I was running away again straight into the woods which the rest of the Cullen family and the Quileute Tribe caught up with me at the clearing which they all saw me shaking like a leaf and crying like hell when Quil soon got me in his arms to calm me down Edward appeared with Bella, Renesme and Jacob so that we were all reunited once again which Bella walked right up to me as Bella reassured me, "Miwa, I am so sorry but Chief Charlie Swan wants you to go to the police station. He wants to ask you a few questions – I'll go with you to make sure that they will not pressure you too much."

My look was enough and everyone knew I didn't do anything. They just assured me to tell the truth and tell them as much as I could which I didn't even know what I was accused of when the police officers turned up as Bella assured them, "Let Miwa come with me and I'll bring her. You all have frightened her so bad and I will be with Miwa so you as police officer's don't pressure Miwa too much."

"Bells, we ain't going to do that. But if you're sure then bring her with you." Chief Swan said although Bella nodded to him but she soon turned to me with an open hand though I looked at Quil when he nodded to me to take it although everyone saw I'm still shaking like hell and like a leaf which isn't me at all. Quil and Daniel came with me and Bella too so that I wasn't going to get stressed out to much with the police due to it being nice for all three of them coming to the police station so I didn't get to stressed out or started crying due to being accused of something that I didn't do at all.

Later that day, Seto went for a walk with Mokuba but both of them met someone named Rebecca and Seto actually fell in love with Rebecca really quick. Soon Seto got himself back to the house with Rebecca and Mokuba not knowing that I wasn't there. Everyone greeted all three of them when Seto noticed Bella and I weren't around as Edward announced "Miwa's gone to the police station to be questioned for something she hasn't done. Bella is with Miwa at the moment and making sure that the police is not pressuring Miwa too much with all the questions."

"Miwa hasn't done anything and we all know that!" Seto exclaimed on hearing that I was at the police station with Bella and I was in tears so bad – Bella had to take over. It was a good job that I had everything wrote down on paper and Bella read it out loud for me. That was when the police understood why I was in tears and I went ill again because of what happened at the time and it was too much for me at that moment. Bella started to calm me down by the time Chief Swan walked in which made Bella look at him as Chief Swan asked, "Is your friend ok now Bella?

"I need to get Miwa home right now dad. She isn't feeling very well and when Miwa cries too much – she goes ill quickly. I know the questioning not over but give the poor girl a break – it is Death the Kid you need because he raped the poor girl hence Quil took Miwa under his wing." Miwa replied rubbing my back at the same time although the Chief of Police and I looked at each other – I was soon bringing my food back up in a bin. I was soon let lose by the chief and Bella actually begged her father to let me go home which he did do. Bella was soon on the phone to Edward and he got to us so quickly with Carlisle but they both saw my face and they realised I was ill again so Bella, Edward and Carlisle got me back home and in bed. Quil stayed with me so I could get warmed up again due to feeling so cold. Seto came to my room with Rebecca and Mokuba and when I seen the three of them walk in as I asked, "Are you ok? Who is the newbie?"

"Miwa, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is mine, Daniel's and Mokuba's only sister – Miwa. Miwa, Mokuba and I are fine, Rebecca is too." Seto reassured me when Mokuba ran up to me and gently hugged me as Mokuba asked, "What happened to you after you got to the police station?"

"I was asked way too many questions and I couldn't cope. I was thankful that Bella told them what I wrote done before I was even asked anything. Besides, I was in tears so much – I ended up making myself ill again. I am never going back there again baby brother." I replied trying to forget about it although Esme brought some toast up for me and Carlisle linked me up to the machines till I was able to walk on my feet again although Carlisle let me walk about the house and outside the house during the day without the machines attached to me but I needed to attached to the machines of a night time so Carlisle knew what was happening with me.

Two years later, I wasn't summoned to the police station any more. Quil and I had a baby boy named John Carlisle Kaiba who was born 26th August 1707 although Quil took on my last name of course. I'd soon started to sing and dance which actually brought Mr. Kaiba, Noah and Pierce back. John is 1 years old and Pierce is 2 years old which is nice because I still have to get them to be really good for everyone in the house and whilst we are all out in public. It felt really nice now that I had my family back together again and my mother is now out of prison – she promised that she will be really good and not kill any more people from the day she got out which she didn't do at all. Mrs. Kaiba saw her grandchildren for the first time and she played with them and spoiled them something rotten which I could help but laugh at what my mother was doing. The following year, Seto and Rebecca got married but they both had twins – boy and girl and it is so cool to me because that was when the family started to get big for a change and then Daniel got married to Leah – they too had children. Noah soon got married to a girl named Tea who is a friend of mine and then Mokuba got married three years later in 1712.


End file.
